For the Sake of Business
by azuyama-chan
Summary: Two teens that don't get along, are forced to marry for the sake of their families' businesses. Will they learn to get along, or will they kill each other before the ceremony? Chaos and hilarity ensues...
1. You have to marry!

**For the Sake of Business**

-

-

-

-

By: azuyama-chan

-

-

-

-

A/N: Hello everyone!! I present the revised chapter of **For the Sake of Business.**

-

-

-

-

-

"Talking"

_Thinking _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. I DO NOT!

On with the story:

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Chapter 1: You have to marry! **

-

-

-

-

-

It was ten o' clock and she was getting ready for bed, when a knock came on her door. She gave a yes, and then the maid came in, telling her that her father was asking for her. She gave a wave of acknowledgement, taking this a sign as the maid left. She followed the maid a few minutes later.

She cringed as she touched the cold metal bars to help her navigate through the stairs. _Why?_ she thought, _Why does dad have to call a family meeting right when I was about to get a much-deserved sleep._ As she reached the last step, she finds her way to the family room only to find the rest of the family members waiting for her.

Moments later, after everyone has wiped the sleep off their eyes, Jouichi Higurashi called his family to order. This man is actually a business tycoon. One of the richest man in Japan, possibly even the world.

Owning the most successful oil companies, Hikaru, he will soon find out that the hardest thing he earned will be his daughter's forgiveness once she learns of the reason this family meeting was called. He silently prayed that Kagome won't kill him. But it was for the best.

"Remember Kagome," he then spoke, after taking a deep breath, "when Taishou and I set you up with his son, Inuyasha?" **(A/N: I changed Inuyasha's father's name.) **After hearing a grunt that he assumed was a 'yes', he continued, "Well, we decided for you two to marry." Kagome mouthed a small hai. Wait for it….

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**3…..**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**2…..**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**1…..**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"WHAT?!" she screamed as the words finally registered in her brain. "WHY?! I can't even stand him! Lest should I be bound in matrimony with that stinkin' jerk!!!!" "

We decided to get a merger to wipe that smirk of Naraku's face once he achieved the top spot as **THE RICHEST MAN IN JAPAN!**", he replied to the drastic teen**A/N:**** basically, she's still a teen, 19**)

"And not to raise any suspicion from him, you have to act like your in love."

"Why tell them now dear?" Minako asked her husband.

"Because," he replied, "early tomorrow we will meet them at Shikon to properly discuss the arrangements. And plus, Taishou and I only planned this yesterday. It slipped my mind." he then turned to the sulking Kagome, "We'll rent the function room A."

"Why on earth are you telling me this??" Kagome asked, "Wouldn't I be with you when we go there?"

"Actually, no. Inuyasha will be picking you up at around 9. This will be another **"date"** with your **"boyfriend**", alright?" With emphasis on the words date, and boyfriend, he turned away, dismissing his family as his wife went together with him to their bedroom.

* * *

**At the Takahashi residence… **

-

-

-

-

-

"…so at nine, you will be picking Kagome up. You know where the meeting is right?" Izayoi asked her son, Inuyasha. Receiving a 'feh', she was quite glad that he was taking this alright. Maybe because he, and Sesshoumaru, were both present when InuTaisho them the news.

"Son," his father's deep voice called, "you may now go to sleep. Please, be at your best behavior with Kagome." After his father's words, Inuyasha went straight to his room, with his mother reminding him that he has to wake up early to make himself presentable towards Kagome.

Keh! he thought, I could sleep in for all I care. As he drifted back to sleep, he thought of a new way to make Kagome's life more miserable...

* * *

**The next morning… **

-

-

-

-

-

"Where is he?!" Kagome said with pure annoyance, "Dad said nine, but it has been a whole hour and he's not here yet." I wonder, she thought if he ever forgot? As if on cue, a knock was heard on the door. As she opened it; he was there, with a grin, no a smirk, on his face.

"Miss me?" he asked cockily. "No!" "Ah, too bad." Inuyasha did the unexpected. He slammed her to the door with hands at her sides to prevent her from walking away. He leaned in to her neck, breathed his hot breath on her, moved to her ear, whispering huskily, "'Cause, I sure did."

Kagome widened her eyes only to hear him laugh and told her that they had to get going. I was a pity that Inuyasha had his back turned to Kagome, because it would just add to his list of mischief for the day, to make her blush. And, oh, she was blushing. Hard.

"What has been taking you so long?" Taisho asked them mischievously. Now Kagome knows where Inuyasha takes after. "I woke up late." Inuyasha answered. Jouichi just shrugged it off not really caring as long as they got here.

Kagome eyed the place and saw an unfamiliar yet familiar face. **A/N:**** LOL!!)** What is that?? It was Ayuka Takahashi! A vocalist of a famous rock band and, not to mention, heiress to Takahashi Computers. Turns out that she is the cousin of Inuyasha. Wonder why she is present to this "meeting".

-

-

-

-

-

"Where are we going?" she asked. It has been a week since the meeting at Shikon. They already know what to say. I mean, Taisho and Jouichi planned what he has to say when he proposes. They didn't say exactly when. "Yakuza." he answered briefly, as the restaurant came to view. They found a parking space and just as Kagome was getting out, Inuyasha was helping her. What is up with him? Kagome asked herself. He is acting weirder than usual.

The couple were quite oblivious to the two whispering women in a café just across. "Mai, I'm sure of it! It's InuKag!" Obviously, this is what they cawe haven't seen them alo lled the Inuyasha-Kagome couple. "You're right Yue! Come on, ne for weeks. Something is up!" "This will be great news!" The two reporters then jogged towards the restaurant.

"Inuyasha, I…" Kagome started and started to blush as events week ago flood into her mind. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and started to kneel on his knees, with her hand in his. Kagome looked around and saw that most people were watching the couple already.

"Kagome I…" Inuyasha said bringing her attention to him….

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Author's Ramblings**

Hope you like it!! I changed some parts!

Ja ne!

azuyama-chan

Questions? Comments? Violent reactions?

**Review!**


	2. Would you marry me, Kagome?

For the Sake of Business

By: azuyama-chan

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Hello everyone!! I have finally updated! Remember to review, that is if you want me to improve.

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. I DO NOT!

-

-

-

-

-

On with the story:

Chapter 2: Would you marry me?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Last time:**

"Where are we going?" she asked. It has been a week since the meeting at Shikon. They already know what to say. I mean, InuTaisho and Jouichi planned what he has to say when he proposes. They didn't say exactly when. "Yakuza." he answered briefly, as the restaurant came to view. They found a parking space and just as Kagome was getting out, Inuyasha was helping her. What is up with him? Kagome asked herself. He is acting weirder than usual.

The couple were quite oblivious to the two whispering women in a café just across. "Mai, I'm sure of it! It's InuKag!" Obviously, this is what they called the Inuyasha-Kagome couple. "You're right Yue! Come on, we haven't seen them alone for weeks. Something is up!" "This will be great news!" The two reporters then jogged towards the restaurant.

"Inuyasha, I…" Kagome started and started to blush as events week ago flood into her mind. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and started to kneel on his knees, with her hand in his. Kagome looked around and saw that most people were watching the couple already.

"Kagome I…" Inuyasha said bringing her attention to him….

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**This time:**

"Inuyasha?" she whispered, "What on earth are you doing?" "Kagome, remember that incident a week ago?" he asked as his words became softer one after the other, "Well, I'm sorry for it." "What?" Kagome asked, "I mean, why are you apologizing. You don't say sorry, unless someone puts you up to it." "Haha, am I that bad?" Inuyasha asked, sounding a bit hurt. "Um.., yah." Kagome replied with a straight face. Seeing as she did not believe him, he regained his posture, sat back on his chair, keeping also a straight face.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Shoot!" a reporter said, "I thought he was going to propose!" "I thought so too," the other said, "it would be the biggest news the Tama News has to offer." "I can see it now," the first one exclaimed, "Japan's hottest couple, Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi, are getting married!"

"Shhh….." Yue told her fellow reporter, Mai, "They might notice us. Plus, it might get better…" As if on cue, Inuyasha then went up the stage and got the attention of everyone, not only inside the restaurant, but also of those outside.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Um… hello…" Inuyasha said through the microphone. _What on earth is he doing? _A thought that went through the minds of Kagome, Mai and Yue. "As you all know," Inuyasha said, "I'm the heir of the Etsumi group of companies. Some of you might know that I am dating the most beautiful girl in the world, Kagome Higurashi." Eyes followed Inuyasha's gaze on Kagome. _Nice one Inuyasha. You're good in acting. But why? _She thought _Why saying this? This isn't part of the script. _(**A/N: **They made a script, k?!)

"But what you don't know is…" Inuyasha continued, "that I'm truly blessed by her presence and that I…" with each word, he goes near Kagome and stops, bringing himself down to his knees, "I… Kagome Higurashi, the light of my life, joy of my heart, angel of my world, would you give me the honor of becoming my one and only wife?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Speechless, Kagome stood up, trying to look into his eyes for an answer, but found nothing. "Y…ye..yes." she finally said. The crowd was overjoyed.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Did you like it???

-

-

-

Well review if you do or you don't!!!  
Ja ne!


	3. The Engagement Dinner

**For the Sake of Business**

-

-

-

By: azuyama-chan

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N:** Hello everyone!! I give you guys another revised chapter. If you want me to change more, you can send a private message or just review. Thanks!

-

-

-

-

-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. I DO NOT! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all the other people who deserve credit, NOT ME! But some characters I made up are mine… The band name, Driven by Instinct, is mine. The song "Would You Marry Me?" is not mine but belongs to Do As Infinity and all the other people involved.

-

-

-

-

-

**On with the story:

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Engagement Dinner **

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Last time**:

"I… Kagome Higurashi, the light of my life, joy of my heart, angel of my world, would you give me the honor of becoming my one and only wife?"

Speechless, Kagome stood up, trying to look into his eyes for an answer, but found nothing. "Y…ye..yes." she finally said. The crowd was overjoyed.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**This time:**

Inuyasha opened the door, without bothering to leave it open to Kagome. Irritated, she caught up to him and asked, "Where are you going?" Being replied by a snort, she decided to let it pass. She went outside of Inuyasha's house, to the street to catch a taxi.

After she finally hailed one, a clawed hand closed the door and told the driver to carry on. "What on earth were you doing?" asked an annoyed hanyou, "Well," was the reply given, "since you're not taking me home, I might as well get a cab."

Opening the door of his car, and motioning her to get inside, they went to Kagome's house, where matters were discussions were to be made. "Why," asked the father of the hanyou, "did you not stay to the script?" This question also got through the minds of all those present. "Because," Inuyasha said, "it would be better. I also didn't memorize it. Also, I needed Kagome to be really surprised since she isn't a very good actor." "I'm just gonna forget the fact that you just insulted me." Kagome said angrily to Inuyasha's smug face.

It was a fortnight after the public engagement. Two weeks since Kagome has last spoken to her 'fiancé'. How the public is taking it? No idea. They're still hung up on the fact that the aren't the most sought after bachelors/bachelorettes anymore.

-

-

-

-

-

We find the 'object of affections' of our dear beloved hanyou with her best friend Sango, in a mall, specifically inside a clothing shop. "Ohh…" Kagome squealed, "I so love this shirt." She held up a red long sleeved shirt with a small white little puppy printed on the middle. Kagome has always been a sucker for clothes with cute animals on it.

-

-

-

-

Sango smirked, "Don't you think that the puppy reminds you of Inuyasha?" seeing the blush as a sign, she continued; "Now to think of it, ever since a week ago, you have been wearing articles that are reminds people of Inuyasha. She remembered now; wearing a red shirt every now and then, which is Inuyasha's favourite colour and this certain ones are identical to shirts he already has; a brown hat with furry little ears, which she recently bought; a watch that is the same as Inuyasha's, also a recent purchase. After Kagome remembered this, she gave a small blush, and mouthed a 'whatever' to her companion, and went to the dressing room to change.

-

-

-

-

* * *

**While in the dressing room… **

**-**

-

-

-

_Miss Inuyasha?_ Kagome thought _No way!_ _Well, it is a bit weird… We were used to talking to each other at least three times a week, ever since we started 'dating'. _After she put on the shirt, she made the decision to buy it and went straight to the cashier when she put her own clothes off.

Sango and Kagome slowly made it to the outside of the shop. Sango also pointed out that she had discarded the orange shirt she had been wearing and had already wore the shirt she just bought, earning a blush in the process.

Nearing the car park, they were met with tons of reporters. Answering few of their questions, the best friends went to their car and drove off to Shikon, where Kagome's engagement dinner would take place; but before that, they stopped by the Higurashi residence to change.

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the other side of town… **

-

-

-

-

Sweat poured down Inuyasha's **(handsome)** face, as he was lifted the weight and placed it in it's proper place. **(A/N: You know, the exercise thingy where the person lies down on a bench and lifts weights!!) **He sat up and drank from his water bottle and saw that Miroku, his best friend, was also finished from his workout. The two headed to the shower room to change.

After changing, they went to the cashier to pay. "How are you doing, Sakura?" Miroku greeted the cashier, after both of them handed in their credit cards, "How's your family?" _Miroku, _Inuyasha thought, _Now is not the time to be flirting with the cashier… I know you want a discount, but, this is wrong… _He flashed a glare to the pervert, but Miroku didn't seem to mind. "Well, we're all good. Thanks for asking, sir." The cashier replied. "There you go." Handing both of them the receipts, after signing, both left the building.

-

-

-

Glancing down at his receipt and the price that was on the board in the wall outside the gym, he noticed that he actually paid less than the original amount. "Miroku," Inuyasha called the attention of the man beside him, "I…"

Knowing what came next, he answered the hanyou, "Yup! We're both given a discount. One of the benefits when your girlfriend owns the gym you go to workout in." Stepping into the passenger seat, Inuyasha asked Miroku as he started the engine, "Taijiya owns Kirara?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Later that evening… **

**-**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha was impatiently standing beside Miroku, as Miroku was waiting for Sango Taijiya, his girlfriend. Sango arrived wearing a simple spaghetti purple dress. With a purse on her hand and Kagome's hand in the other, she went closer to the two men. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at what Kagome was wearing. She was also wearing a simple spaghetti dress in black that fit her nicely. A red translucent blazer went on top of her dress. In other words, she looked simple yet elegant. Miroku whispered to Inuyasha's ear, "Don't drool." And this made him growl.

-

-

-

All throughout dinner, Inuyasha couldn't help himself but look at his fiancé. When the main course was being served, he kept on stealing glances at the woman who is sitting beside. Only during dessert was he able to tear himself away from her. It was because his cousin, Ayuka Takahashi has gotten hold of the microphone and got the attention of the guests and some reporters who were permitted inside.

-

-

-

"Um.. hello everyone. I suppose that you already know who I am. But, I'll introduce myself anyway. My name is Ayuka Takahasi, and my band, Driven by Instinct, are going to play something for my ENGAGED cousin and his FIANCÉ. It's called, 'Would You Marry Me?', normally, we don't play these kind of songs, but, there's an exception for my cousin. Inuyasha asked me to play this, so okay. This is for Kagome. I know the song's not really that appropriate but he asked us to play it anyway. He really wants Kagome to know how much he wanted to marry her."

-

-

-

As the music started to play, Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was confused at what Ayuka is doing. She was performing, and none of them knew it. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a questioning look on his eyes as if asking if she knew anything, she shook her head and they continued to watch the performance.

-

-

-

_Itsumo sou janai_

_Anta nayanderu kedo_

_Datte mou kimatteru kuse ni_

_Mada ma ni aun janai_

_Ok! Ima sugu ni demo_

_Ok! Hanji suru dake janai_

The guests continued to watch Ayuka and her band. Inuyasha poked at Kagome's side and motion her to look at their parents. They, too, wear a surprised expression on their faces. "It seems," Inuyasha told her, "That my sly cousin planned this all by herself."

_Kokoro no oku ni aru kimochi_

_Tsutae nakucha ne!_

Kagome thought about that time in Shikon where she saw Ayuka sitting with them when they were talking about the engagement plans.

"_Would you marry me? Honey"_

_Omedetou ima_

_Yatto deaeta mahou no kotoba_

_Tometo sasai na hajimaru ga hora_

_Tometo ooki na ai kawatteku_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and they both blushed as they remembered that day. The day Inuyasha asked her to 'marry' him. Some guests stole a glance at the couple and smiled.

_Tsuyogaru hitomi ya_

_Chotto fukiyou na kuchi_

_Yappabusaiku na naki gao_

_Sore demo anata no_

_Rin toshite sugata ni_

_Zutto akogareteiru kara_

Kaishou looked at his daughter and remembered the day when she asked him to let her borrow his car. Since her own car was in the shop, he wondered why it was so important, that she had to go alone. He found that the car was going in the direction to Shikon.

_Nani yori taisetsu na koto o_

_Anata wa shitteru na!_

Taishou remembered two nights before the meeting in Shikon, **(A/N: When they were talking about the engagement plans-chapter 1)** he wondered why his niece called him and asked if she could go there.

_Hiroi sekai de deaeta kiseki_

_Oogesa dakedo_

_Unmei day one_

_Yagate futari ga toshi o tottemo _

_Kenka no ato wa_

_Kisu demo shinasai!_

Ayuka looked at her cousin and his fiancé. She knew that they would be surprised. After all, she didn't mention any of this.

_I_

_tsuka wa watashi deau kana?_

_Mahou no kotoba ni Ah_

Yasue, Ayuka's mother, looked at Minako and Izayoi, and whispered to both of them that it was her idea. She told them that Inuyasha "convinced" his closest cousin, also a singer, to sing a song dedicated to his fiancé. He would be showing how much he "loves" Kagome by asking his cousin's band to perform a song, that isn't really the type the would perform.

"_Would you marry me? Honey"_

_Omedetou ima_

_Yatto deaeta mahou no kotoba_

_Tometo sasai na hajimaru ga hora_

_Tometo ooki na ai kawatteku_

After this, all of them looked at the couple while clapping, giving recognition to Driven by Instinct. While, Ayuka was ranting about how her cousin asked her to sing that song for Kagome and stuff like that, Kagome blushed. She looked into the eyes of her fiancé and noticed that they were getting nearer by the second. And the last thing she saw was his amber eyes as his lips touched hers.

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Author's Ramblings**

There!!!!!!!! I'm finished!!! Tell me if I need to change anything, so REVIEW! I know, I know… the song's not that appropriate, but so… FORGIVE ME!!!!!

Ja ne!

azuyama-chan

Questions? Comments? Violent reactions?

**Review!**


	4. Horseback Riding, anyone?

For the Sake of Business

-

-

-

-

-

-

By azuyama-chan

-

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Here are the guys who were so kind enough to leave a review. Why make a big fuss, you may ask. Well, these people here took a minute, more or less, from their time to tell me if my story was good or bad, some people just couldn't be bothered.

_**gemfire852**_

_**Leenstarz**_

_**gaaraforver12**_

Ok, so again, thank you!!!

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

On with the story:

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Chapter 4: Horse back riding

-

-

-

-

-

-

Last time:

"_Would you marry me? Honey"_

_Omedetou ima_

_Yatto deaeta mahou no kotoba_

_Tometo sasai na hajimaru ga hora_

_Tometo ooki na ai kawatteku_

After this, all of them looked at the couple while clapping, giving recognition to Driven by Instinct. While, Ayuka was ranting about how her cousin asked her to sing that song for Kagome and stuff like that, Kagome blushed. She looked into the eyes of her fiancé and noticed that they were getting nearer by the second. And the last thing she saw was his amber eyes as his lips touched hers.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

This time:

As the couple pulled away, the crowd cheered. Smiles were on their faces as they applauded. None were able to notice the blush on the couple's faces. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and he led her to the car, his actions told her that they were going home. The ride home was silent.

-

-

-

As they arrived the Higurashi Residence, Kagome was sitting there for a moment; the thoughts of Inuyasha's previous action had clouded her mind. A cold gust of wind brought her out of her thoughts. Looking at her right, she found her car door open. Inuyasha, the rudest person she had ever met, had opened the door for her.

-

-

-

She was led to the front door. Kagome got the keys out of her purse. "Thank you," she said after she opened the door, "Inuyasha." "Your welcome," he replied with a smile, "and goodnight." He then leaned in to kiss her cheek. Dazed by the action, she didn't notice Inuyasha had gone back to the car, until she heard it start up. She found herself staring at the car as it drove away, with her hand in her kissed cheek.

_I feel so like a teenager in her first date. _Kagome thought as she went to her room. _Well, it was the first time Inuyasha was like that. _And with that, she collapsed into her bed and fell into the best sleep she ever had.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The sound of the mission impossible theme song, **(A/N: Got a better one? Tell me!)** telling Kagome that someone is calling her on her mobile. "Hello..." she sleepily, obviously tired from her lack of sleep, "Kagome here. Who's there?" "It's Sango sleepyhead!" the voice replied, "Anyways, can you get ready in an hour? I'll pick you up because we're going somewhere." "Ok." Kagome said, "But you won't get away for waking me up!" And with that, the wake up call ended.

* * *

-

-

-

An hour later….

-

-

-

-

Kagome was all dressed up, wearing the red shirt, she bought at the mall. **(A/N: You know! In the second chapter?!) **Just as she sat down in her couch, a honk was heard, signaling Kagome that Sango was here. She quickly sat down the front passenger seat, and they were on their way.

"So," Kagome asked, "Where are we going?" "Well," Sango replied, "_I'm _going _with Miroku, _for our date. And _you _will be dropped in _Inuyasha's _house. Don't kill me now, 'cause if you do, so will you." Kagome slumped her shoulders, as a sign of defeat.

As they arrived, they found Miroku and Inuyasha waiting at the front door. As Kagome got out of her seat, Miroku hurriedly took her place. "Bye guys." Miroku yelled as the car backed out of the driveway, "And try not to kill each other."

-

-

-

A few seconds after, it was still registering into the engaged "love birds" minds that their best friends had ditched them. "Hey, you're wearing a certified Inuyasha fan t-shirt." Inuyasha said after they were brought out of their trance, "Don't tell me you miss me, babe. You're always a number one girl!"

A slap was awarded to Inuyasha Takahashi for 'being too cocky for his head'! This was awarded by Kagome Higurashi.

It was a minute after the slap that Inuyasha decided to go inside his house. He found Kagome in his living room, eating food that the maids had obviously offered her. He took a seat beside her, munching down a Picnic bar **(A/N: Copyright. Not mine)** he had in his pocket.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

1 hour later **(A/N: You know like that narrator in Spongebob Squarepants? I hired him! Yeah right!)**

Kagome and Inuyasha were both sitting in the living room of the Takahashi manor. Both were staring at the clock as it was moving ever so slowly. Seconds ticked like hours, hours ticked like years… you get the idea. With nothing to do, they were just staring at the fireplace, located conveniently under the clock.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Suddenly, Inuyasha's phone rang. "Moshi moshi (1)" ::muffle muffle:: "Hai (2)" ::muffle muffle:: "Bye."

"Who was that?" His fiancé asked. "It was Ayuka." Inuyasha replied, "She said that if we were bored, we can go horse back riding." "Ho..hor..horse back ri-riding?" Kagome asked. "Yeah!" And with that, Inuyasha took her hand, and brought her to the car. Off they went to the other Takahashi estate. **(A/N: Ayuka's for those who don't know! **

Stepping out of the car, Inuyasha brought her to the house. After many twists and turns in the hallways of the house, they arrived at a door. As Inuyasha opened the door, she saw the room full of many items that you need to use for horse back riding.

Kagome received all the things that she needed, got to the toilet and changed her clothes. As she got out, she found Inuyasha, already dressed. He looked at her cockily and mouthed a "don't stare" at her, thus earning a slap here and a punch there.

"Ayuka's already outside." Inuyasha told his fiancé **(A/N: If I ever make the mistake of interchanging fiancé and fiancée. Just tell me)**, "So, we'll just go to the stable, since a horse is already picked for us.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

At the stable…

Inuyasha was busy setting up the reigns, adjusting here and there. Kagome was unsure of what to do. "Anou…(3)" Kagome started, "Inuyasha can you help me?" "Uh… sure..." Inuyasha replied. He then proceeded to help her with the reigns.

They both walked their horses outside. "Hey," Kagome said, "I didn't know Ayuka does horse back riding. She doesn't look the type." "Uncle actually wants itoko(4) to train." Inuyasha told her, "So her father suggested that she could train with the horse." "Oh ok."

Inuyasha then went up to sit on the horse's back. He noticed that Kagome was feeling uncomfortable. "Um… This is the first time I ever rode a horse before." With that, he then got off the horse, helped her up then he sat behind her. "Take the reigns by your hands," he told her, she then followed, "Yup! Like that." He then put his hands on top of her hands. He then made the horse move, giving her tips every minute or so, oblivious to the blush that painted the girl's cheeks.

* * *

Ta da!

Here it is! I'm sorry for the long update. Very short? I know. Thank you for those who were patiently waiting. For those I irritated gomen nasai!

-

-

-

-

-

Notes:

(1) Hello over the phone.

(2) Yes in Japanese.. for those who still don't know...

(3) Anou is actually Japanese for _Um... Excuse me... _It actually sounds like A-no... But in Hiragana it is spelt as anou...

(4) Japanese word for cousin

Ja ne!

azuyama-chan


	5. He was worried

For the Sake of Business

By: azuyama-chan

-

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 5: He was worried

-

-

-

-

-

-

On with the story!

* * *

Last time:

They both walked their horses outside. "Hey," Kagome said, "I didn't know Ayuka does horse back riding. She doesn't look the type." "Uncle actually wants itoko to train." Inuyasha told her, "So her father suggested that she could train with the horse." "Oh ok."

Inuyasha then went up to sit on the horse's back. He noticed that Kagome was feeling uncomfortable. "Um… This is the first time I ever rode a horse before." With that, he then got off the horse, helped her up then he sat behind her. "Take the reigns by your hands," he told her, she then followed, "Yup! Like that." He then put his hands on top of her hands. He then made the horse move, giving her tips every minute or so, oblivious to the blush that painted the girl's cheeks.

-

-

-

-

-

-

This time:

SLASH! Blood trickled down the jaw as claws came in contact with the cheek. Blood dripped and some landed on her cheek. Her eyes opened, obviously she had shut them because of fear, and she saw that she was in Inuyasha's death grip. She touched his wounded cheek and he winced because of pain. He let her go, as he sprinted to their right.

"SANKON TESSOU!" Inuyasha yelled as he slashed at the opponent hiding behind the bushes, "Don't mess with me!" His nose picked up a new foe and he rushed towards Kagome to protect her.

"He-h?" she said as she was picked up by Inuyasha, only to be put down in a different spot.

"Don't worry," he said in such a soft and protective way, "I'll protect you. So don't be scared. Just. Don't. Move." In amidst her confusion, she decided to listen, and in an odd sense, to trust him as well.

He used his attack and was able to fend off the oni. He took the horse they had used and placed Kagome on it.

"Ride." he commanded but she picked up the hint of fear, "Ride as fast as you can. Remember what I taught you. Go back to the estate. It's not safe here!"

"Demo…" she said hesitantly, also blushing since she hasn't really been paying attention to lessons a while ago but just enjoying his warm embrace, "Doushite?"

"Just go!" With that, she kicked the horse's rear end and off they went.

A few more metres, and she would reach the estate. Sounds to her left diverted her attention for a second. _NO! _She thought. _It caught up with me! How do I shake it lose? _She was trying to get it off her tail, when a sudden jolt of pain hit her on her right arm, pushing her off the horse.

She cringed as she hit the hard ground as her four-legged companion left her for its own safety. **(A/N: Stupid selfish horse!)** She identified an oni as the one that hit her. She saw another and assumed that it was the one who was chasing her. They hit her on the head with an evil sneer on their faces. The last thing she heard before she fell unconscious was Inuyasha, calling her name in a frantic tone.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha slammed the door to the common room as he had kicked it for it to open for both of them. Kagome was lying limp in his arms as he stridden away towards his cousin. Ayuka looked up from her tea when she realized that Kagome was unconscious. "What happened?" her question was left unanswered as he followed her to a room.

He put her down on the bed, putting the blanket over her body. He looked up at Ayuka, who was busy calling the doctor, Miroku and Sango, telling them about the dilemma. She turned to him as she had finished.

"So… are you gonna tell me or not?" He nodded and relayed to her what just happened.

"What?" she exclaimed, "How were you able to pass through the barrier without noticing?"

"Shhh…" he puts his finger on his lips, "I don't know okay." He motions her to the door. Understanding, Ayuka left. _Protect her, _she thought

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

She clenched her eyes shut as sunlight shone through the window. After a few minutes, she came face to face with a familiar face, filled with concern and worry. The face smiled and said, "Are you okay Kagome?"

"Yah", the tired girl replied, "I'm okay now Sango." The door opened as Ayuka went inside the room Kagome was occupying, bringing bread, butter and some soup.

It only took Kagome a couple of minutes before she had completely devoured the food in front of her. Considering that she hadn't eaten lunch and supper last night, it was completely natural that Kagome was so hungry.

The door opened for the second time revealing Inuyasha as he told Kagome's companions to eat. Footsteps hastened as their conversation turned to a challenge being offered. Inuyasha turned to his fiancé, "You have to rest, Kagome." He didn't know that she had already closed her eyes before he even came in.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome woke up a couple of hours to noon. She found that Inuyasha had left. She left the room and found that Sango was sitting in the living room. "KAGOME!" she exclaimed as her best friend was still alive and kicking.

"Sango…" Kagome said, "Have you seen the jerk?! And to think that I thought that he was kind!!"

"What do you mean, Kago-chan?" she asked her bestfriend.

"He-Inuyasha-didn't even care to visit me! He's an inconsiderate jerk!"

"Kagome," Sango smiled as she got her attention, "He was with you all night! The idiot didn't even close his eyes! He only left the room when me and Ayuka were ordering him to eat. He didn't want to leave your side, Kagome…"

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Vocabulary for those who didn't know:

oni – ogres

doushite – how come or why

I trust that you already know Sankon Tessou!

* * *

Arigato gozaimasu minna-san! Sumimasen for the ultra short chapter and the long update! For those still reading, thank you for still reading!

Thank you all for reading!  
Ja ne!

azuyama-chan


	6. Bonding of the Siblings

**For the Sake of Business**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

By: azuyama-chan

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and its characters:: goes to a secret room and devices a plan to steal the copyright:: 

Also, the following songs that are featured in this chapter are not mine.

Crush by Cute is What We Aim For

Here it Goes Again and You're so Damn Hot by OK Go

Call it Karma by Silverstein

In this chapter!

Kagome and Souta bonding

Sango and Kohaku bonding

Inuyasha and … (Sesshoumaru?) bonding…. hehe…. find out soon!

If you don't like that, you may skip…

* * *

On with the story: 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Chapter 6: The bond of the siblings 

Last time:

Kagome woke up a couple of hours to noon. She found that Inuyasha had left. She left the room and found that Sango was sitting in the living room. "KAGOME!" she exclaimed as her best friend was still alive and kicking.

"Sango…" Kagome said, "Have you seen the jerk?! And to think that I thought that he was kind!!"

"What do you mean, Kago-chan?" she asked her bestfriend.

"He-Inuyasha-didn't even care to visit me! He's an inconsiderate jerk!"

"Kagome," Sango smiled as she got her attention, "He was with you all night! The idiot didn't even close his eyes! He only left the room when me and Ayuka were ordering him to eat. He didn't want to leave your side, Kagome…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

This time: 

Kagome went home, **(A/N: To those who didn't notice, she was still at Ayuka's house.)** with the new information sink in her head. She stood impatiently as she waited for her chauffeur to pick her up. She enters the Porsche Cayenne that her parents had sent her.

"Daijoubou desu ka(1), _señorita_?" her Spanish chauffeur asked her.

"Yup, I'm fine." This was the signal for them to go.

* * *

- 

-

-

-

Kagome plumped down in her dark green-sheeted bed. **(A/N: I always thought of her as a green-loving person…) **She looked at the calendar that hung on her wall. Today is um… 22… 23… 24… 25… 26… Oh! Two more days until Souta's birthday. With only a few minutes to spare, she hurriedly got her mobile as she dialed her friend's number for a very important favour.

"Moshi moshi…" she said as the person on the other line picked up, "Can I please talk to…"

* * *

- 

-

-

-

-

-

-

(Inuyasha) Takahashi mansion

Inuyasha arrived, being tackled by an orange ball of fluff! **(A/N: Do you notice already? Nope? I feel sorry…) **"Hey Shippou!" Inuyasha hugged the kitsune, "How's my little kitsune?" Shippou a kitsune youkai was adopted by Inuyasha's parents a few years back. Izayoi instantly fell in love with him when she first met him. InuTaishou had no choice but to say yes.

"Ano(2), Inuyasha? Can we go to a concert?"

"What concert, Shippou?"

"You know that band I like? No Way? Well, there having a concert tomorrow… I was thinking…"

"Thinking of what?" Inuyasha grinned, he already known what he was asking.

"Thinking of… goingtotheconcerttomorrowsinceit'stheirlastconcerthere. Can I?"

"Too fast… unable to process data..." He said in a robotic voice.

"I said, can we go since it's their last con…" He was stopped when he saw the tickets Inuyasha had in his hand. "No way!" "Yes way!" "You know what I mean!" The kitsune and inuhanyou laughed and they were both on the floor, clutching their stomachs because of the pain.

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Taijiya Residence 

Sango flipped the channel. She reached the channel she wishes to view. A few minutes later the phone rang. She answered it after two rings since their landline was sitting on the side table to her left. **(A/N: Italics mean the other side of the phone conversation.)**

"Moshi moshi…"she said as she turned her attention to the show she was watching.

"_Can I please speak to Sango?" _the voice said. This made Sango turn away from the television so that she can be able to talk to the other person properly.

_  
_"Speaking…"

"_Sango-chan! It's me! Kagome!!!!"_

"Oh Kagome-chan! Daijoubou desu ka?"

"_Yup! I have a favour to ask you…"_

"Nan desu ka(3), Kagome-chan?"

"_Since it's Souta's birthday the day after tomorrow, can we meet up tomorrow?_

"Sure! When and where?"

"_At the concert arena and at um… ah! At 7 in the evening! And bring Kohaku with you! We're going home late tomorrow night."_

"Ok. See you tomorrow?"

"_Yes! Bye!"_

"Bye"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

The next day 

Sango was standing outside the ticket stall B. Fifteen minutes had already passed from their set time. Kohaku was pacing around, and it was clear to all those who see him that the boy was getting impatient.

"Onee-chan (4), are you sure that she wanted to meet here?" Kohaku said as he finally stopped as he questioned his older-sister.

"Hai, Kohaku!" she said, then she showed him the text Kagome had sent her before. It read: _sango-chan lets meet outside ticket stall b. k? _

Sango looked around and she finally saw Kagome and Souta approaching their way. Kagome gave her apologies, saying that Souta was being stubborn and wouldn't listen to her. Kohaku and Sango accepted these.

"So, where are we going Kagome-chan?" Sango finally said. Kohaku just nodded. Souta just mumbled about being somewhere else, watching a concert he wanted to go. Kagome just went one way, dragging Souta along with Kohaku and Sango following her. Souta was immediately taken out of his stupor when he finally realized where they were going. "YES!" Souta exclaimed, "WE'RE GOING TO WATCH NO WAY'S CONCERT?" As Kagome nodded her head, Souta and Kohaku jumped for joy and then they went their way. This time, instead of Kagome, it was the two little boys who were leading the way.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Shippou and Inuyasha were giving their tickets in the mall's concert arena. Shippou, being the energetic boy he was, couldn't restrain his enthusiasm and so he was jumping up and down in Inuyasha's right shoulder.

"Yahoo! I'm so excited!" Shippou yelled over the crowd's unified screams. Shippou joined the audience in the shouting of the band's name! As a person went outside his place of hiding, which was behind the curtains, the crowd shouted even more.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kohaku and Souta screamed as the person went outside from the curtains that had concealed him. Kagome and Sango couldn't help but feel excited as well. Kohaku and Souta recognized the person as he raised his arms to silence the crowd. "Bankotsou!" they both yelled before the arena was silent.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**(A/N: The words that are underlined means that it's in another language, in this case English. And the lyrics of the songs are bold because it is in English… thanks!)**

"Konnichiwa mina-san!(5)" Bankotsou yelled and the crowd answered him with more yells. "Japan, I present to you! No Way!" The crowd yelled as the curtains revealed the band and the music started.

"Konnichiwa _Japan_!" the vocalist yelled and the crowd shouted once more. "Our first song for tonight is CRUSH!"

**I got birds in my ears  
And a devil on my shoulder  
And a phone to the other  
And I can't get a hold of her  
And what's a crush to do?  
And what's a crush to do when he can't get through?**

After the first verse, the crowd started jumping up and down. Some were singing along, some were screaming.

**Grammatically speaking you're adorable  
And from what I hear you're quite affordable  
But I like them pricey  
So exaggerate and t-t-t-t-t-t-trick me  
Pretty please, just trick me  
Pretty please**

**I got birds in my ears  
And a devil on my shoulder  
And a phone to the other  
And I can't get a hold of her  
And what's a crush to do?  
And what's a crush to do when he can't get through?**

**I'm obsessed and stressed with this mess  
I can't think of things  
To write down, to type down  
And these fingertips are moving faster than these lips  
So you can only imagine how jealous my mouth is  
So you can only imagine how jealous my mouth is**

**I got birds in my ears  
And a devil on my shoulder  
And a phone to the other  
And I can't get a hold of her  
And what's a crush to do?  
What's a crush to do?**

**I got birds in my ears (I got birds in my ears)  
And a devil on my shoulder (And a devil on my shoulder)  
And what's a crush,  
And what's a crush to do?**

**Ahhh...  
I turn on a dime, spin me around  
So you can shine, shine right now  
We'll even have a crowd  
We'll make this purchase count**

**Grammatically speaking you're adorable  
And from what I hear you're quite affordable  
But I like them pricey  
So exaggerate and t-t-t-t-t-t-trick me**

**I got birds in my ears (birds in my ears)  
And a devil on my shoulder (devil on my shoulder)  
And what's a crush to do?  
What's a crush to do?**

**I got birds in my ears (I got birds in my ears)  
And a devil on my shoulder (And a devil on my shoulder)  
And what's a crush,  
and what's a lush to do?**

**I got birds in my ears (I got birds in my ears)  
And a devil on my shoulder (And a devil on my shoulder)  
And what's a crush,  
and what's a crush to do when he can't get through?**

-

-

-

"Okay everybody. The next song is Here it Goes Again!"

**It could be ten, but then again, **

**I can't remember half an hour **

**Since a quarter to four. **

**Throw on your clothes, **

**The second side of Surfer Rosa, **

**And you leave me with my jaw on the floor.**

**Just when you think you're in control, **

**Just when you think you've got a hold, **

**Just when you get on a roll, **

**Here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.**

**Oh, here it goes again.**

**I should have known, **

**Should have known, **

**Should have known again, **

**But here it goes again.**

**Oh, here it goes again.**

**It starts out easy,**

**Something simple, **

**Something sleazy, **

**Something inching **

**Past the edge of the reserve. **

**Now through lines of **

**The cheap Venetian blinds **

**Your car is pulling off of the curb.**

**Just when you think you're in control, **

**Just when you think you've got a hold, **

**Just when you get on a roll, **

**Here it goes, here it goes, and here it goes again.**

**Oh, here it goes again.**

**I should have known, **

**Should have known, **

**Should have known again, **

**But here it goes again.**

**Oh, here it goes again.**

**I guess there's got to be **

**A break in the monotony, **

**But Jesus, when it rains how it pours.**

**Throw on your clothes, **

**The second side of Surfer Rosa, **

**And you leave me, **

**Yeah, you leave me.**

**Oh, here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.**

**Oh here it goes again.**

**I should have known, should have known, **

**Should have known again, **

**But here it goes again.**

**Oh, here it goes again.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Everyone was having fun. The vocalist smiled and told everyone that the next song was _Call It Karma_.

**Blame it on the weather, **

**But I'm a mess**

**And this February darkness **

**Has me hating everyone**

**And I know I need your comfort, **

**But this drama makes me sick**

**And the longer I lay here, **

**I know it's harder to get up**

**Without you**

**Lose another day here**

**Lose another year here**

**I'm with you**

**Finally, something out there, **

**That's making sense**

**And it's just another trend **

**Carefully hidden in your dress**

**And this cycles never-ending, **

**And this fashions overdone**

**And the further that I run away, **

**The further I'll come back**

**To shelter...**

**Lose another day here**

**Lose another year here**

**I'm with you**

**You are the fire, on my apartment floor**

**Sixteen stories, I'd rather burn then fall **

**And it isn't fate that took us all by storm**

**It's just the turn of a card**

**Lose another day here**

**Lose another year here**

**I'm with you**

**You are the fire, on my apartment floor**

**Sixteen stories, I'd rather burn then fall **

**And it isn't fate that took us all by storm**

**It's just the turn of a card**

**Goodbye old friend**

**Goodbye goodnight**

**I'll move on**

**You'll call it fate, I'll call it karma**

**We had our time, it was fun**

**While it lasted**

**I'll look back, with honor**

**And no regrets**

**I won't be mad, won't feel bad**

**These memories will never leave me**

**Don't be sad**

**Cause life goes on, life goes on**

**It's getting too late**

**Tomorrow is here**

"How are you everybody?!!" The guitarist said. "It's time for intermission!!!" This made the audience sigh. "We'll be back soon!" With this, the band left the stage and the curtains closed.

Kohaku and Souta looked at Sango. She was handing out burgers to the four. Kagome had told Sango to bring food for the four of them.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha gave Shippou the burger he bought. "Having fun, Shippou?" he asked the kitsune. He smiled as Shippou grinned and nodded his head quickly. After the burgers have been gobbled down, the band came back and the crowd resumed its loud state.

"Miss us?" the drummer asked the crowd. The mass hollered, and faint 'hai's and 'yes's could be heard. "Our next song…" said the guitarist and vocalist together, "Is… You're so Damn Hot!" The sounds of the guitar silenced the mass as they listened to the music, singing to it along the way.

**I saw you sliding out the bar**

**I saw slipping out the back door, baby**

**Don't even try to find a line this time, it's fine**

**Darling, you're still divine**

**You don't love me at all**

**But don't think that it bothers me at all**

**You're a bad-hearted, boy-trap, baby doll**

**But you're so…**

**You're so damn hot**

**So now you're headed to your car,**

**You say it's dinner**

**With your sister, sweetie**

**But, darling, look at how you're dressed**

**Your best suggests another kind of guest**

**You don't love me at all**

**But don't think that it bothers me at all**

**You're a bad-hearted, boy-trap, baby doll**

**But you're so…**

**You're so damn hot**

**So who's this other guy you've got?**

**Which other rubes are riding**

**Hot-shot sugar?  
I could have swore you said before**

"**No more. For sure"**

**What'd I believe you for?  
**

**You don't love me at all**

**But don't think that it bothers me at all**

**You're a bad-hearted, boy-trap, baby doll**

**But you're so…**

**You're so damn hot**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The concert continued with two more songs. It finished at around 9 pm at night. The crowd immediately pulled rushed to the doors to exit, while some were staying behind so they could go out with ease. Kagome, Sango, Kohaku and Souta were among those, so they could not experience the mini-stampede. Kagome was looking around, spotting a familiar person. "K-K-Kagome!" the voice said.

* * *

Author's Corner: 

Dum-Dum-dum! Who could it be?

* * *

Notes: 

(1) _Daijoubou desu ka_ means **Are you okay? **in Japanese.

(2) _Ano_ is still the same as _Anou_ in the previous chapter. I just wrote it this way since, for me, it looks better.

(3) _Nan desu ka _means **What is it?**

(4) _Onee-chan _means **older sister**.

(5) _Konnichiwa mina-san _means **Hello everybody! **in Japanese. Though some write it as: _minna-san_ but it is not written as that. Though, _minna _(min-NAH) is the informal way(?) of saying everyone/everbody.

* * *

Any requests? Queries? Reactions? _**REVIEW!**_

Ja ne!

azuyama-chan


	7. Would you care for some coffee?

**For the Sake of Business**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

By: azuyama-chan

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Disclaimer:** If I own Inuyasha, do you think I'll be writing a disclaimer:: sits down and inside the head, a new plan is formulating to get the copyright… :: I need a lawyer!

**My greastest thanks to:**

**_Doghanyou3693_**

**_lindsey_**

-

-

-

On with the story:

* * *

**Chapter 7: Would you care for coffee?  
**

Last time:

**But you're so…**

**You're so damn hot**

The concert continued with two more songs. It finished at around 9 pm at night. The crowd immediately pulled rushed to the doors to exit, while some were staying behind so they could go out with ease. Kagome, Sango, Kohaku and Souta were among those, so they could not experience the mini-stampede. Kagome was looking around, spotting a familiar person. "K-K-Kagome!" the voice said.

-

-

-

-

This time:

Kagome turned to the person in front of her. "Bankotsou!" she said as the person went approached her. Sango, Souta and Kohaku waved him as soon as they saw him.

"Kagome, Sango, Souta and Kohaku!" the man grinned as he reached them, "Kagome, I didn't notice you in that get-up. Same with you guys." Obviously the last part was addressed to Sango and the two boys.

Bankotsou studied Kagome, instead of her black hair was brown hair, she wore brown contacts to hide her blue-gray eyes, generally, she altered herself a bit. The same was for the other three.

-

-

-

Bankotsou turned and saw that Inuyasha and Shippou were heading their way. He smiled and waved back as the kitsune waved at them. Inuyasha was wearing purple contacts and black was his hair. Generally most people would not recognize him, if it wasn't for the kitsune bouncing on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" the host yelled, directing the attention of his company to the said person. "Oh," Kagome said in a surprised tone, "You're here too?"

"Of course, Shippou loves this band. How about you?"

"Souta also likes this band. I'm just treating otouto (1) for his birthday."

"You coming to the party, Inu?" Souta asked his hero. He literally leaped of excitement as his hero, proved to be very eager to go to his party.

"Anyway," Bankotsou cut in, before any more conversation was made, "Before you leave me out of the conversation again, wanna go to Starbucks and get some coffee? You know to catch up."

"I can't. I have to bring Shippou home." Inuyasha told Bankotsou.

"I have to bring Souta home as well." Kagome also said.

Sango looked at Bankotsou, seeing the evil glint in his eyes, made a move. "Kago-chan, isn't Souta sleeping with us?" a nod made Sango continue, "How about letting Shippou stay with us?" As both older siblings gave a nod of consent, she got the kids quicker than you can say The-Sea-Monkeys-Are-My-Uncle and drove off, leaving two bewildered teens and a conniving middle man behind.

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

The trio entered Starbucks, the three of them were having a chatting about anything that went through their minds. "Hey, don't mind me asking," Bankotsou asked, "But why are you dressed like that?" 

It took the two heirs quite a while for them to register into their heads that he was meaning their wigs and contact lenses. The two smiled at each other, knowing what the other was thinking, before exchanging laughter and answering their dear lost friend.

"Because…" Kagome started.

"…The paparazzi won't…" Inuyasha continued.

"…Recognize us!" the two of them finished together. Both gave the other a glare, while their friend was chuckling, but not without a plan formulating in his mind.

-

-

-

* * *

Bankotsou knew that the two were engaged for the sake of their families' companies. His history of them goes way back into childhood; he knew that they both are perfect for each other. 

Along with their other friends, they all suspected that they both harboured deep and emotional feelings for each other, and, as Miroku says all the time, don't know how to express it aside from mutual anger. What actually goes into the minds of Kagome and Inuyasha were never known.

To tell you the truth, he was joyous that Kagome and Inuyasha were engaged, after many years of trying to hook them both up. His smile faltered a little as Sango told him that her best friend is only engaged by parental decision. Nevertheless, his friends continue, not to hook them up, but for them to fall in love.

And if that is finished, to admit these feelings to themselves and to each other.

* * *

- 

-

-

"Are we going to order or not?" Kagome asked the two boys.

"Tsk tsk tsk… Kagome? Still the impatient little girl, I see?" Bankotsou told her.

"More like the stupid, impatient little brat! Ouch bitch!" Inuyasha cried in pain as Kagome 'accidentally' stepped on his foot as those insulting words reached the ears of everyone within a ten-metre radius.

"Insufferable jerk. I don't know how I put up with you?"

"You love me and my good looks?"

"Dream on. Loser!" The trio approached an empty table.

"Babe, With these abs and muscles? No way." The three sit down as the arguing engaged couple was attracting stares and whispers.

"Cocky bastard." Now, everyone was looking at them. To ease their confusion and curiosity Bankotsou mouthed 'lover's quarrel' to them and some nodded and turned away, understanding the couple's dilemma. Still, married couples with kids were really grateful that their offspring were not present. They might pick up the arguing duo's colourful vocabulary.

"Now, now children." Bankotsou told them. "No need to fight. You don't want to cause a ruckus now, do you dear?"

"Yes mum." was their only reply.

"Hey," Bankotsou told them, "I got an idea. Why not I grab the coffee?" But before anyone could protest, he left. "Mocha latte for Kag, and cappuccino for Inu." was all they heard, while being in the state of shock, clearly unaware that he knew what they wanted. Anyway, he did have a certain habit for that.

-

-

-

"So…" Kagome started, but then shook her head as Inuyasha gave her a look of distaste. She turned around and mumbled 'arrogant jerk' knowing he can hear with those sharp ears of his. She could have sworn that Inuyasha mumbled 'wench' as his comeback, a few seconds after her words left her lips.

_And to think he was kind to me before. _Kagome thought, but then shook her head at the stupid, insolent idea. She looked around, the people who were staring at them before were now minding their own business. Possibly thankful, that they had put an end to their bickering.

* * *

- 

-

-

-

Bankotsou came back handing the cups to his companions. Before Kagome could take a sip at her drink, a hand came around hers that held the cup towards her mouth.

"Baka(2)!" Inuyasha told Bankotsou, "That was mine!" He took the cup that held the cappuccino and almost spilled it on Kagome. "Good thing I noticed this. The wench might have put germs on my drink."

"Baka!" his fiancé told him. **(A/N: Help me!!!!!!!!! when do I use fiancé and fiancée?)**

"Keh!" he replied.

* * *

**-- ****Author's rambling starts here…**

**I'm not gonna end here!**

**NOT!**

* * *

- 

-

-

The tone of Bankotsou's mobile slightly scared Kagome, which gave Inuyasha a chance to tease her. Bankotsou excused himself as he found a silent place for him to talk.

**(A/N: Italics means the other side of the phone conversation…)**

"Moshi moshi?"

"_Kobayashi Bankotsou-san? _(3)_ It's Akimoto Naomi."_

"Naomi-san? Ah yes, nan desu ka?"

"_Kobayashi-san? Scott-san is asking about… "_

"Ah yes, ok. I'll be there."

Bankotsou ended the call and walk to the table where his childhood friends were occupying. "Inu, Kag, I have to go. Trouble in the arena. Sorry for the very short time. Don't pay me back for the coffee, it's my treat." He left the two "love birds" alone.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I'll end here. I am trying to give you more chapters now, since I probably angered you because of my long updates. And since it's the holidays, why not?

**Notes:**

(1)_ Otouto _is the humble way to say **little brother**. It is used only when referring to your own family. But when addressing your little brother, like when you are calling him because you want something from him, you say _otouto-san_. _Otouto-san _is also used when referring to other people's little brother.

"Hey little brother!" – use the word _otouto-san_

"My little brother…" – use the word _otouto_

"Where's your little brother?" – use the word _otouto-san_

(2) _Baka _means **stupid**.

(3) You already know this but to avoid confusion, I used the Japanese way. Family name, given name

**Domo arigatou gozaimasu mina-san! For reading my story!**

Ja ne!

azuyama-chan

Questions? Reactions?

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!_**


	8. Why did it have to rain?

**For the Sake of Business**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

By: azuyama-chan

-

-

-

-

-

**Disclaimer: **I, azuyama-chan, have no ownership whatsoever pertaining to Inuyasha, not even it's name… yet…. :: calls lawyer::

-

-

-

-

-

Thank you:

**_Doghanyou3693_**

For reviewing...

So people, how did you like the last chapter?? Review please people…

-

-

-

-

-

On with the story:

* * *

- 

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 8: Why did it have to rain?**

Last time:

"Ah yes, ok. I'll be there."

Bankotsou ended the call and walk to the table where his childhood friends were occupying. "Inu, Kag, I have to go. Trouble in the arena. Sorry for the very short time. Don't pay me back for the coffee, it's my treat." He left the two "love birds" alone.

-

-

-

-

-

-

This time:

"What…" Inuyasha asked, "was that for?"

"I dunno." Kagome replied.

The two sat in silence as they watched their childhood friend catching a cab and made its way to the arena. As the cab moved away from their view, they turned to each other as a sudden realization hit them both, almost at the same time.

"He left as alone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both shouted at each other, not only earning the attention of the public, but also of the manager.

* * *

- 

-

-

-

-

-

"I hate you!" Kagome told Inuyasha, "It's because of you, we got kicked out."

"Hey! It's not entirely my fault! You shouted too, wench!"

"Wench?" Kagome hit his brainless head with her purse.

-

-

-

They were only a few metres away from any building when the already dark sky, showered its tears upon the heated couple. The two were clearly not amused of the current event. Instead the male cursed at the sky, when the rain caught them umbrella-less.

Drenched, the two ran to the nearest building, an office building , seeking shelter under its extended roof. But the shelter was not enough since they were still hit by the rain. Each of them exchanged an annoyed expression only to offer it to the sky a few minutes later.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"So… how do you suppose we get home?" Kagome asked the drenched hanyou.

"Ugh... by car?"

"Yes!!! And you win NZ$2000!!!!!! For your next question, you select a different classmate… (1)" she said sarcastically. When Inuyasha gave her a confused look, she just shrugged, indicating that she wanted him to just forget what she had just said.

"Fine, fine. I'll call home." He took his mobile out of the pocket, showing the crowd his Sony Ericsson walkman phone. He punched in the numbers, and the ringing started almost immediately.

"Then why didn't you do that earlier." She gave an annoyed look at Inuyasha. As the phone was answered, he gave her the 'shut-up-or-else' look.

Her male companion distanced himself from her as he was talking. She could hear him curse here and there, mutter, suddenly losing his anger then calm the next minute. She could no longer hear him talk, as a few seconds later, she heard the sound of the ending of the call and he made his way back to her.

"So," he said, initially starting another conversation with her, hopefully, a non-disagreeing one, "Why don't you have a ride home?"

"Well, I was supposed to go home with Sango."

"How were you able to go here anyway?"

"Well, since we were running late, otousan (2) gave us a ride. How about you?"

"Well, same with you, I was brought here by my driver-"

"Chichi (3) is not a driver!"

"-anyway! And my driver was supposed to pick me up later, and since Bankotsou bailed, I need an earlier ride."

"Ok."

The rain covered the silence between the couple. They were both sitting down outside the office building they had taken shelter in. Without anyone inside and stores closed, the two had no choice but to stay outside.

* * *

- 

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome looked at her watch and her eyes widened at the sight, as the two hands of the clock pointed at one of the double digits, eleven. Even though, most stores are still open, this district, closes itself early when business is slow. With the No Way concert in the arena, an hour's drive from here, it was quite clear that business would be slow.

Kagome remembered when Bankotsou was with them as they were driving towards this area, he told me of the theory of this place and the concert arena. If there's a big hit concert in the arena, the business would usually be slow, some stores closing as early as eight because of the lack of costumers.

* * *

- 

-

-

-

-

-

The three had decided to go to this place, well, since their circle of friends were used to hanging out in this area. They would go to their usual hang out, where at least one of them bought something expensive, or three would buy something really cheap. They do this every Friday evening after things like classes and work was finished, and social engagements began.

With something from the menu, the group of friends use this so the manager won't kick them out. Unless, of course, they attract the attention of the crowd with their rough housing and loud voices were showing how colourful their vocabulary was. But when it goes to plan, the group would stay until the last customers before they turn the closed sign, left.

* * *

- 

-

-

-

-

She frankly missed the guys. Their circle included: Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Bankotsou, Shiroi, Chikara and herself. Inuyasha, the sly one; Miroku, the perverted monk; Sango, the fighter; Bankotsou, the leader; Shiroi, the funny one; and Chikara, the musician. Kagome was considered the brainiest.

She and Inuyasha would usually be the first to pick a fight, then Miroku and Sango, when Miroku becomes perverted. Sometimes, it was the other way around. Then, Bankotsou would break the two fighting couples up. Then Shiroi would joke about them getting together. Which made the four would laugh at the impossible.

* * *

- 

-

-

-

Kagome was pulled up by the arm so that she would stand. She drowsily looked at the eyes of those who held her. Inuyasha pulled her to the waiting car, where folded towels awaited them. Inuyasha handed one to Kagome and they both proceeded to dry themselves. The rest of the ride home was silent.

* * *

- 

-

-

-

Kagome got out of the car, and she was greeted by the butler, who opened the door. She went to her room and collapsed. Sleep took her as she closed her eyes. The ticking of the clock and the slow steady rain drops became her lullaby.

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Hello! I just brought you a new chapter of **For the Sake of Business**. I had been busy this weekend so I just worked on the chapter today. Daylight Savings Time kinda annoyed me.

So did you like it?

(1) There's this game show here in New Zealand called, **Are you smarter than a 10-year old?**, where they ask questions to adults, which are normally answered by ten-year olds. They choose a "classmate" for every two questions.

They can cheat off their classmates, by the options, **peek** or **copy**. They could also be saved by their classmate of they get it wrong and the kid gets it right. If you can't reach the tenth question, they have to tell New Zealand that they are not smarter than a ten-year old. It's pretty embarrassing.

(2) **Otousan** is used to address your father and other people's father. (See past chapter for the similar explanation for little brother.)

(3) **Chichi **(See number two.) -> Used like Otouto

**Domo arigatou gozaimasu mina-san! For reading my story!**

Ja ne!

azuyama-chan

Questions? Queries? Comments? Violent reactions? _**REVIEW!**_


	9. Kouga, a rival? Yeah right!

**For the Sake of Business**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

By: azuyama-chan

-

-

-

-

**Disclaimer: **I, azuyama-chan, have no ownership over, Inuyasha. :: gets call from lawyer:: Yes! My plan is approaching.

Hello everybody! I present to you a new chapter of **For the Sake of Business**! Sorry for the late update.

On with the story:

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 9: Kouga, a rival? Yeah right!**

Last time:

Kagome got out of the car, and she was greeted by the butler, who opened the door. She went to her room and collapsed. Sleep took her as she closed her eyes. The ticking of the clock and the slow steady rain drops became her lullaby.

* * *

- 

-

-

-

This time:

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of the maids gossiping. He scrunched his nose in irritation as they had been talking certainly too loud. He always hated it, when the maids do their morning gossip at their selected place. _Why couldn't they choose another place? _Inuyasha thought, _Why near my room? _

Inuyasha looked at the clock that hanged above the doorway. With his heightened senses, he read that it was around nine in the morning. He shook his head in an attempt to drive the drowsiness away from his tired eyes. After, when he wasn't sleepy anymore, he stood up and proceeded to exit the room. There he was greeted by the gossiping maids.

"Did we wake you up Inuyasha-sama?" they asked.

He gave a snort and walked away. Wenches. They did that everyday. They didn't even notice how irritated he was. Maybe he should tell the old man. They'd be fired for sure. That is, if Inuyasha remembers to tell his dad.

-

-

-

-

* * *

(Higurashi Residence) 

Kagome ate her breakfast in silence. Her parents took her attention away from the meal as they called her name.

"Kagome-chan," her mother asked, "Where's your brother?"

"Oh! Didn't you remember?" the teen asked, "He sleeping in Kohaku's, remember?"

"Oh right." was the answer of the father.

"So where were you Kagome-chan? Why so late?" Minako asked her daughter.

Kagome explained that they went to a concert together with her best friend and her best friend's little brother. She also told them about Bankotsou being there. Minako was pleased to hear that her daughter caught up with one of her good friends, who she was separated with a few years back.

Kagome told her parents about the events that followed Bankotsou's sudden departure, the rain and all. Minako seem joyful that her daughter wasn't sick. Jouichi was just glad that the engaged couple did not kill each other during the event.

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

(Takahashi Residence) 

Inuyasha walked down the stairs that led to the dining room. His stomach growled because of its lack of provisions. He hurried down as he heard his stomach growl once more. Finally, he reached his final destination, with hot steaming food, sitting on his placemat.

He sat down in his seat, after greeting his father and mother, who started eating a while ago. They replied greetings to the younger son. Sesshoumaru, although was quite disappointed that his little brother didn't greet him.

"No greeting for me, little brother?" Sesshoumaru said using the English word for little brother, to show the little respect he had for Inuyasha, who he had dubbed as 'the selfish brat'.

Giving his usual reply, his half brother just snorted. Most people already know that Inuyasha and his brother have a very tense relationship. With no real given reason, all people, including InuTaishou and Izayoi, maybe even the two brothers themselves, were quite puzzled on why these blood-related males treat each other like a piece of crap.

The twenty-eight year old inuyoukai, looked at his brother with an emotion that is not only new to him, but also is unnoticed to everyone around him. Sesshoumaru, leaving only little food left on his plate, stood up to leave. The inuyoukai muttered some excuses as he left to leave the room, a cold aura enveloping him.

Sesshoumaru always gave a cold and stoic expression. Even in public, as thousands of girls and ahem, men, feel in love with his cold façade. It surprises a number of people to find out that there are numerous fan clubs dedicated to the 'dark lord'.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

He sat on the bed looking at his mobile the contact details of someone showed in the screen. Inuyasha grumbled as the thoughts of what his parents told him a while ago came back to mind. _This is stupid. _He thought. 

**Flashback** **(A/N: Yahoo! my first flashback!)**

_As Sesshoumaru left the dining room, the hanyou looked at his parents. They were gave him the _'we have to talk' _look. He started to open his mouth when his mother cut him off._

"_Inuyasha," Izayoi started, "You have to stop the fighting with Kagome."  
_

"_Yes son. The media are getting suspicious." a deep baritone voice said. The owner of the voice gave Inuyasha a newspaper, with it opened to the page needed._

_The newspaper's article gave the title, _**Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship, over?**

'A secret source informs us that Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting with each other as they went to Starbucks after **No Way's **concert. The couple acquired the customer's attention as they fought. They were kicked out of the store because of their loud argument. Is it possible that the most popular relationship will come to an end? Even after just a week's engagement?'

_Inuyasha growled as a picture of them, still in their get-up to hide their identity from the paparazzi. It had a caption underneath explaining that it was them, just dressed like that to fool the media. But unfortunately, them being with Bankotsou raised suspicions._

**End of flashback**

His clawed finger hit the button with a green phone on it. The sounds of a number being dialed reached his ears as the phone began to ring. Even though he didn't want to, he had to. Out of the many wrong decisions he had, this would be included.

-

-

-

-

* * *

Kagome got out of her Porsche Cayenne as her Spanish chauffer stopped the car in front of steps. With him working with her family for more than three years, she learned a little Spanish along the way. She loved how they speak their language. 

"I'll be back in a few, Alejandro." she told him, her Japanese accent getting in the way of saying his name.

"I'll just be here _señorita_."

Kagome went up the thousand steps that led to her old home. And home to her-

"Jii-chan(1)!" she referred to the old man sweeping around the shrine. He smiled as his granddaughter approached him and gave her a hug.

As she let go, she looked around the place. It was like before, before they left to their big house. Everything was still there. She looked at the Goshinboku. Lots of memories flooded her mind, since most of the wonderful memories circled the big tree.

"It's good to be back in this place, jii-chan." His granddaughter told him. He nodded, knowing the many memories this place held for the family.

"Let's go inside." The two proceeded inside.

-

-

-

The old shrine caretaker took a sip of his tea as his granddaughter told him about her latest dilemma. His granddaughter was engaged to a selfish hanyou, who did nothing but provoked her temper. He was completely stumped as to why they would choose such a man.

"What did you say his name was?" His voice broke Kagome's ramblings.

"Inuyasha." With that, Gyou stood up from his seat. This surprised his granddaughter. Gyou went to stand in one corner of the dining room where a stack of papers sat. It was silent between the two of them, that is, except for the shuffling of papers and the occasional sipping of tea on Kagome's behalf.

Suddenly, Kagome's mobile phone rang, the sound of the boring and normal ring ring reached her ears. She excused herself. After a grunt from her grandfather, which she took as a yes, she went outside to answer the person who called her.

* * *

- 

-

-

-

-

"Moshi moshi. It's Kagome." she answered, uncertain of the person who called her.

"_Hey_ babe_. How are you?" _the other line brought an annoyed voice.

"Oh it's you." she said in a dull voice, knowing now who it clearly was. She turned her head as she saw a bush… moved? Okay, but Kagome's not dumb. She easily figured out that it was a reporter. _Figures. _she thought.

"_Oi wench. Be sure that there's no reporters near before you act dumb. Anyway, they saw us fighting. Unfortunately, we should have gotten Bankotsou to disguise as well."_

"Oh really..." she was slowly catching Inuyasha's drift.

"_Yeah. So I was thinking. Can we get dinner tomorrow? Don't ask."_

"I'd love to, Inuyasha." The reporter didn't seem to catch the sarcasm that dripped from her mouth.

"_Whatever. Pick you up at 7, tomorrow." _Well, he seem like he did. And with no formal goodbye, he hung up. But for a little show, Kagome said goodbye before she put the phone back in her purse.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

6:49. Her clock read 6:49. Eleven minutes until Inuyasha gets here and picks her up for another one of her "dates". And she hasn't done her hair yet. Not that it mattered, right? It's just Inuyasha. A person she loathes. Not really the person she would want to look her best for. 

I mean, why should she wear a simple, yet elegant, yellow dress. And to have dinner with one of her most hated people. Maybe her mother died and possessed her or something. It was usually her who fuses about how her daughter looks for her date. UGH.

-

-

-

-

Eleven minutes had passed. But where was the hanyou now? Oh yeah. He was once again, late. It was his usual thing to do. But, why, this time, was she… saddened? It had just irritated her when he was late, never upset. What was happening?

Wait, that wasn't the only thing that was weird. Before, Inuyasha's parents would inform hers, who in turn would inform her about their date. Inuyasha wouldn't call or anything. She would just be told about where and when they would have their date.

Inuyasha never called her on a date before. Well, he did. But he never just called her. She would always be informed before he calls. Why the sudden change?

-

-

-

-

Five more minutes passed before the distinctive sound of the door bell was heard. Kagome's mother answered it, and was shocked at Inuyasha's appearance at her front door, asking for Kagome. What the heck is going on here?

Kagome, apparently, heard the door bell too. She just passed her mother without a thought and went outside to stand with her fiancé. And what's more, she hooked her hand with his. He apologized for his tardiness and leaned in to kiss her left cheek. Kagome couldn't help but blush.

They left a startled and puzzled mother. She didn't know that Inuyasha would kiss Kagome in front of her. Heck, she didn't even know that Inuyasha and Kagome had a date. As she saw a dark figure moving away from its hiding place behind the bushes and towards the retreating couple, she thought that the kiss was just for show.

She hurried to the telephone and dialed a number from her memory. The residence of one of her closest friends. Izayoi picked up the phone and Minako was shocked that Inuyasha wasn't actually forced on the date.

"Are you sure Iza-chan?" she asked, calling her friend by her nickname.

"_I'm sure, Miko-chan. We only told him to stop fighting with Kagome."_ Minako thought for a moment.

"Is it possible that he's finally falling for he."

"_I hope so,, Miko-chan, I certainly hope so."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

The trip to the restaurant was uneventful. Well, aside from the constant bickering about Inuyasha's driving and Kagome's taste in music, nothing happened. When they got there, Inuyasha, being a 'gentleman' helped Kagome out of the door. 

It was just like that time when he proposed to her, except this time, he made sure that the reporters catch the like peck he gave to Kagome as he went to hold her hand. It sure wasn't, and neither did Kagome. But that wasn't the only thing the reporters saw; they saw the pinkish tint on her cheeks.

-

-

-

As they went inside, a wolf-youkai that we all know came up to the couple. He flashed a grin at Kagome, who instantly widened her eyes. Inuyasha snorted and a scowl replaced the satisfied look on his face.

"What do you want, flea bag?"

"I'm here to visit my woman, mutt." Kouga answered the now fuming inuhanyou.

"She's not your woman, baka! She's my fiancée!" Kagome had never seen Inuyasha so angry and possessive before. This must be one side of him she doesn't know.

"Ha, you're the baka! Isn't your relationship faltering because of your constant arguments?" Kouga then placed Kagome's hands in his, "Come with me, Kagome, and I shall make you happy."

"Not on my watch!!" The two are already in their fighting stance, ready to pounce each other.

_What should I do? _Kagome thought to herself.

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Author's ramblings:**

I'm sorry for the late chapter mina-san!

**Notes:**

(1)** Jii-chan **means grandfather.

-- Yah, and about Minako, Kagome's mother, and her nickname. Miko is form from her first and last syllables. Minako. And somehow, it kinda fit since she is also a miko (priestess).

**Arigatou mina-san!**

Ja ne!

azuyama-chan


	10. What do I do?

**For the Sake of Business**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

By: azuyama-chan

-

-

-

-

**Disclaimer: **Did I own Inuyasha? Definitely a no.

Sorry for the late chapter everyone. It was because my file just suddenly decided to remove itself from existence.

And thank you to:

28karen28

Kagome's-Inuyasha's mate

FOR REVIEWING! It really means so much to me for you guyz to take your time to tell me how you thought of my story.

On with the story:

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 10: What do I do?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Last time:

"What do you want, flea bag?"

"I'm here to visit my woman, mutt." Kouga answered the now fuming inuhanyou.

"She's not your woman, baka! She's my fiancée!" Kagome had never seen Inuyasha so angry and possessive before. This must be one side of him she doesn't know.

"Ha, you're the baka! Isn't your relationship faltering because of your constant arguments?" Kouga then placed Kagome's hands in his, "Come with me, Kagome, and I shall make you happy."

"Not on my watch!!" The two are already in their fighting stance, ready to pounce each other.

_What should I do? _Kagome thought to herself.

-

-

-

-

-

This time:

Kagome looked to and fro between the two men. The two leaped as she yelled for them to stop, causing them to stop in mid-air. They resumed their fighting stance.

"You're lucky, mutt! I could've creamed ya, if it wasn't for my woman!" Kouga yelled.

"Ha! You wish! And who are you calling 'your woman', baka!"

Kagome sweat dropped. She had to do something before this turns into a fight again. She then turned to Kouga. He would listen to her, right? Okay, this would work. She approached Kouga and tugged his sleeve to get his attention.

"Ano, Kouga-kun… can you please leave?"

Kouga looked disappointed for a moment, but then his face brightened as he said, "Anything for my woman." Kagome felt uncomfortable as he called her 'his woman' but shrugged it and thanked him for listening. He rushed out of the restaurant but not before kissing her hand.

She turned to Inuyasha, who had anger in his eyes. Kagome gulped as she saw this. She was hesitant to approach him, but she did anyway. She walked slowly to the now-growling hanyou. She opened her mouth…

"Why are you so friendly to the wolf?" Inuyasha barked, before she was able to say anything. _And not to me… _This thought scared him, _What the hell?_

"Don't tell me that you're jealous-" Kagome said accusingly.

"Jealous?! Over you, an ugly wench?! Never!!" he replied too quickly and defensively. But Kagome didn't notice this.

Full of hurt and anger, Kagome turned her back to Inuyasha walking away, never giving him a single glance. Inuyasha looked at the other people who saw the whole thing. Some with the 'Well-aren't-you gonna-get-her' look shot at him.

"What? It's not my problem." He told them, some shaking their heads, some praying to kami to forgive his parents of any sins so that he could make their son not dumb anymore. Well, some were saying 'Somebody help him'.

Muttering something about 'ungrateful woman', 'rude people', and 'stupid wolf', Inuyasha left the restaurant to find his fiancée. The waiters were glad that they weren't able to serve the infamous hanyou and his incredibly short fuse.

* * *

- 

-

-

-

-

Kagome entered a Western-style diner; her anger took a form of flames which danced around her head. But the customers took no notice of her. She went to an unoccupied booth, where a waitress came up to her and took her order. The waitress left as soon as Kagome told her coffee and nodded to confirm.

Kagome looked around and was pleased that she chose this place. Not many people came here, and those that did were the ones who didn't care that she was a celebrity. Plus, with no paparazzi following her, no reporters would come to this part of town.

The coffee arrived a few minutes later, which help cooled her anger. Oh the irony of a hot drink cooling you down. She continued the occasional sipping, wearing a huge scowl on her face. The lady was obviously annoyed with our favourite hanyou.

A small boy went up to approach her booth, taking a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak. Normally, people would just leave people in this state, alone. This young man was either brave or stupid.

"K..Ka..go..me?" Yes. This young kitsune is not stupid.

"Shippou!" Kagome said, obviously overjoyed to see him, making her forget about the irritable hanyou she was currently mad at.

"Um… this random guy in that booth told me to lighten up." He pointed at a booth.

"Who? I'll give this guy a piece of my mind." She followed to where he was pointing at, seeing that it was now empty.

"He said that such a beautiful face shouldn't be destroyed by such an ugly scowl."

Kagome was caught unexpected, and the hand she was holding up to hit the person fell as she let the words sink into her head. Her jaw dropped, and she blushed as a total stranger was a total flirt to her.

Shippou offered her a white lily, a flower she preferred over the traditional rose. She took it from him, giving him thanks as she breathed in the flower's sent. Only a few people know about this and she was surprised when it was given to her. Now, imagine her astonishment when Shippou told her that it was from the stranger.

* * *

- 

-

-

He smiled as he saw her smile replace the scowl she wore. She loved lilies; a secret fondness for these flowers was something that only close people know. How he knew was a mystery.

* * *

- 

-

-

-

-

Kagome wondered why Shippou was alone in these parts of the city. She looked around to see who was chaperoning the young kitsune. Finding no one, she bent down and asked the kitsune himself.

"Oh, Ayuka is here with me." As Shippou said this, the quarter-human girl approached them, as if she heard her name. Well, with a more advanced sense of hearing, she must have.

Ayuka then smiled as she reached the miko and kitsune. She gave a slight bow to acknowledged Kagome's presence. She placed a hand to Shippou's left shoulder, and he turned to his cousin.

"We should get going, ne Shippou-chan?" Shippou nodded with a slight frown in his face. He didn't want to leave Kagome. He had a hesitant look in his eyes as he turned to face Ayuka, which she didn't miss.

"Um… But we can see Kagome-san tomorrow, Shippou." Ayuka said, trying to change the boy's mood. After giving it thought, he nodded a smile lightened up his whole face.

"Chotto matte(1), Kagome-san, where is itoko(2)?" Kagome's eyes widened as Ayuka reminded her of the one person who caused all her troubles, the one person she was trying hard not to think about to calm herself. The despicable hanyou, Inuyasha.

"Um… we…" But before Kagome could finish, the diner doors opened, causing the bells that ornamented it to jingle. The person she was trying not to think about slid past those doors and approached the trio.

Inuyasha looked at the three faces that had their eyes on him. He gave all of them a snort and grabbed the right arm of the third one, dragging her along with him. She gave whines of protest. He saw the lily she held in her hand and gave an unreadable expression. This disappeared when Kagome said his name.

"Kagome, um… I'm sorry…"

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Eh!? Inuyasha apologizing? LOL

**Author's Notes**

(1)** Chotto matte **means **Wait a minute. **When you add **kudasai**, in chotto matte kudasai, it now means **please wait a minute.**

(2) **Itoko **means (my) cousin. If you want to address other people's cousins, you use **itoko-san. **For more info, refer to the explanation about younger brother.

**Domo arigatou gozaimasu mina-san! **For reading my story!

Questions? Queries? Violent reactions?

**REVIEW!**

Ja ne!

azuyama-chan


	11. Happy Birthday, Souta!

**For the Sake of Business**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

By: azuyama-chan

-

-

-

-

Hi everyone! I give you the eleventh chapter of **For the Sake of Business**. If you noticed, I revised the first and third chapter, changing some bits and pieces. This includes Inuyasha's father's name. If you see in any of the chapters the word **InuTaisho **instead of **Taishou**, please inform me and I will gladly change it.

I also decided that Kagome's eye colour would be blue-grey as stated in the manga. It makes me feel that Kagome is a rare person, like her eye colour, and I consider this special. Like Inuyasha, both are one of a kind! 

Let's not forget,

kittyb78

for reviewing!

I would also give a shout out to my best bud, Leenstarz, who is my new beta-reader! She proof read this chapter. I feel sorry for her, for having to put up with me.

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Inuyasha. Simple as that.

-

-

-

-

**On with the story:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Happy Birthday, Souta!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Last time:

Inuyasha looked at the three faces that had their eyes on him. He gave all of them a snort and grabbed the right arm of the third one, dragging her along with him. She gave whines of protest. He saw the lily she held in her hand and gave an unreadable expression. This disappeared when Kagome said his name.

"Kagome, um… I'm sorry…"

-

-

-

This time:

"What?" Kagome's blue-gray eyes widened as he said those words.

"A... Are you serious?!" the other two then yelled indiscreetly, earning a bump a size of a large closed fist on each of their heads.

"What?" Kagome repeated, the bewilderment never seemed to falter from her voice.

Inuyasha was speechless. He shouldn't have apologised. Stupid! What made him think that? Well, the monk _was _right, but what was he apologising for? Stupid, stupid, stupid! He suddenly started whacking his head, trying to pry a reason out of this stubborn lump of cells and tissues which the scientists call a brain.

He continued hitting his head, which almost everyone thought was full of air, producing an amount of pain and a lot of stares from his companion and the other people at the diner. He looked up and saw the stares he earned. But in a quick movement, he glanced at the only person who was looking at him with concern.

Kagome put her hand in the spot where Inuyasha was hitting on his head constantly. When she noticed that he winced, she then directed a question to the other two present, asking them to get some ice.

Ayuka then rapidly made her way to the nearest waitress and asked for ice. The waitress left, only to arrive a few minutes later with an ice pack in her hand, handing it immediately to the concerned miko.

Kagome then placed the ice pack on her "beloved" hanyou's head, which made him close his eyes in discomfort. He opened them a few moments later, a sign that he was slowly adapting to the cold pack placed over the sore spot located on his head.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha was rather relieved that the attention of the public was focused on Kagome's actions, forgetting what he had said earlier. Well, Ayuka's expression did tell him that she didn't. Now how to avoid… Aha!

Inuyasha then took out the ice pack, touching Kagome's hand and earning a blush on both of their cheeks in the process. Holding her left wrist with his right hand, he pulled her as he went through the door in an inhuman speed. A blink of an eye, and he was now a few metres away from the diner with Kagome desperately trying to catch up.

Everyone was still staring at the door, puzzled at what had exactly happened. Ayuka touched Shippou's shoulder, and motion to the door. Yes, it was time to go home. They then, followed the path the hanyou had taken to escape.

* * *

-

-

-

Inuyasha had finally stopped, and Kagome took this time to catch her breath. Her eyes shifted to observe her surroundings, when she saw the familiar form of Inuyasha's car. He moved towards the driver's door, opening and getting inside the car. He quickly motioned with his hand, for Kagome to get in as well. She got in after a few minutes, finally having recovered.

* * *

-

-

-

Minako opened the door as she heard the doorbell. She found that it was her daughter standing behind her front door. She glanced at her wrist watch and n-oticed that it was just almost an hour before her child had left on a date. A puzzled expression decorated the teenager's delicate features.

"K-Kagome?"

* * *

-

-

-

She slammed the door in her room. Dropping her purse on the floor, she jumped on her bed and dug her face on her pillow. She let a soft scream which fell to the pillow's inexistent ears. Good thing she did or she might experience a one-on-one confrontation with **MUM**.

Her thoughts made it impossible for her to go directly to sleep. Inuyasha's odd behaviour was really confusing. First, he apologizes for who-knows-what and started getting distant all of a sudden. This boy is one that confuses even the smartest of minds. _I wonder how Mrs. Takahashi was able to understand him. _Kagome thought to herself.

Her tired mind begged her to fall asleep. Her thoughts made it quite difficult. This went on, her eyes were so tired and it closed itself but Kagome's thoughts of Inuyasha kept her still awake. She eventually fell to her brain's wishes and fell asleep, her thoughts finally setting down.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome woke up to the shaking and her mother's pleading voice. She rubbed off the sleep in her eyes, forcing her body to wake up. Her mother had left the room, but not before telling her that she had to hurry up so that she could help out in the preparation.

_Oh yeah! _And Kagome was now fully awake. She had somehow forgotten that Souta's birthday party was today. She rushed down to help them. She was wondering why he chose to have his birthday party at the shrine, rather than in her house. She shrugged it off and entered the awaiting car sitting outside the front door.

* * *

-

-

-

"Otan joubi omedetou, Souta-kun!" (1) Kagome said as she approached Souta. Souta was climbing the first few steps of the shrine when she caught up with him.

She moved her hidden hands to present a wrapped rectangular shaped object. It was blue and with white symbols saying 'Happy birthday' in kanji and hiragana.

He took the present and quickly opened the gift his sister gave him without hesitation. He saw that it was the Nintendo PSP that he wanted so much. To top that off, five of the latest and coolest games were included in the package. He picked these up, leaving behind blue debris that was once the wrapping paper Kagome had used.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." he gave a slight bow to show his respect and the greatest of his thanks. The two siblings continued their way towards the top of the stairs. Souta then went to face a very surprising scene. A make-shift stage was made near the Goshinboku, and a bunch of people were there trying to set-up an equipment of some sort. Guitar riffs could be heard and this only made Souta's eyes widen.

"So, you're the birthday boy." a familiar figure told him in English.

* * *

"H-hai…" Souta replied, turning around to see Jack Nicolson, the vocalist of the band 'No Way'.

"Nice to meet you." the band said, each of them shaking his hand. Souta returned the gesture by giving their hands a light shake.

"Nice to meet you too." Souta replied, his Japanese accent were heavy on his words. He gave a light bow, getting bows from the foreigners in return.

"Happy birthday, Souta." Joe Duncan, the guitar player, added. Other three birthday greetings from the other members were given.

"Hey, I didn't pay you guys to stand around and look pretty." A new voice laughed. Clearly this female had a kiwi accent, with a hint of Japanese. Souta was shocked for a second, the second time that day, as he found out that it was Ayuka. Well, she did sing mostly English songs, her career starting in New Zealand, so how is it not possible that her accent isn't as heavy as his.

They all laughed, and then turned to continue their preparation. Kagome looked to see that the hired men were setting up the needed equipment. She went through the mental checklist she made on her way to the shrine and noticed that everything was in order.

She turned and bumped into a muscular chest. As her immediate reaction, she closed her eyes upon contact. A familiar 'Keh' was heard, making Kagome open her eyes and see a red shirt. Her eyes trailed upwards and saw Inuyasha's molten gold eyes. "Clumsy wench." And a hand collided with his thick head.

* * *

-

-

-

The party was going pretty well. The guests were enjoying the food, the games, and especially the music. Some of Souta's classmates were seen tailing on the band members on their water break to get 'up close and personal'. And to get a collectable item, of course, most preferably an autograph, a picture, or a lock of hair.

Kagome grabbed a plate and took some food from the table. She saw Sango alone in a table and made her way towards her friend.

"How's life been, Sango-chan?" She asked her friend.

"It's all good. Just a bit stressed. Chichi-ue (2) just made me go over the financial reports." Sango replied. Kagome nodded in agreement. She knew of her friend's deep dislike for Mathematics.

"Excuse me, Sango-chan. I'll go get myself a drink." Sango gave a light nod in acknowledgement. Kagome headed in the direction of the drinks. She poured herself a glass of Sprite, immediately turning around. This action caused her to get reacquainted with Inuyasha's muscular chest. Her glass of Sprite spilled, and a low growl rumbled through the chest she had collided with.

_Darn. _Was what she thought.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Author's Ramblings**

It's almost 12 here, but yay! Another chapter! I hope you guys liked it. I hope that I can give you a new chapter in the next two weeks. Well, at least by the end of December. If I can't, let this chapter be your Christmas present.

**Chapter Notes**

(1) **Otan joubi omedetou **means Happy Birthday in Japanese.

(2) **Chichi-ue **is an old Japanese way of saying father. **Chichi **means father, while **ue **means top (I think? Lol, my Japanese teacher did tell me.). This is because, they are the top/head of the household.

Hey, 'tis the season of giving. I give you chapter; you give me reviews, neh?

azuyama-chan

Questions?

Comments?

Reactions?

_**REVIEW!!!**_


	12. Dreaming of you?

**For the Sake of Business**

**By: azuyama-chan**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. WAHHHH!

Anyway, thanks to **shineykyo, mcookiy, AquaMiko808 **and to my beta-reader **Leenstarz**!

**Chapter 12: **Dreaming of... you?!

On with the story:

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Last time: 

"Excuse me, Sango-chan. I'll go get myself a drink." Sango gave a light nod in acknowledgement. Kagome headed in the direction of the drinks. She poured herself a glass of Sprite, immediately turning around. This action caused her to get reacquainted with Inuyasha's muscular chest. Her glass of Sprite spilled, and a low growl rumbled through the chest she had collided with.

_Darn. _Was what she thought.

* * *

- 

-

-

-

This time:

"Could you be any clumsier, wench?" Came the irritated question.

"Look I am sorry for - wait, you can't just insult me like that!" She grabbed the collar of Inuyasha's shirt, with an inhuman strength, "Take it back!"

"No. I think you deserve it." He stood straight, trying to pull out of her grasp.

"Why you!" And with that she pulled the collar with even more strength. Inuyasha let a small gasp, unheard by the guests except for those with youkai blood. It's just pretty much just 5 of the population of the guest list.

Sango and Miroku were by their sides at this time; Sango with Kagome and Miroku with Inuyasha. They were pulling their friends away from each other. Because you see, the crowd found their petty argument the centre of attraction. And most of them didn't know that their relationship was staged.

"Kagome, stop it. Your father will not like this." Sango insisted.

"Inuyasha, what would your mother think?" Miroku threatened. Well, not really threatened, but still.

The arguing teens looked at their parents and saw the disapproving look that they frighteningly share. If it wasn't for their physical attributes, they would have looked like clones with the look they all posses.

"Gomen." Kagome said, too sweet for the liking. By this time everyone had their eyes peeled away from the couple. Either they were glad the fighting was over, or they just confirmed that their fight was just a normal fight. And not a fight between two restless teenagers forced to act to the public their so-called "love" but deep inside they hate each other. Funny, isn't it?

Inuyasha was about to 'Keh' her, when he saw his mother's disapproving look once more. "Gomen." he mumbled unwillingly.

**

* * *

- **

-

-

- 

Kagome was sitting in the table she sat down before. After they said their "sincere" apologies, Sango had dragged her back to her table. Ever since, she sulked about how big of a jerk was Inuyasha.

She couldn't help but gaze at Inuyasha. Her mind drifted towards their "relationship". Kagome remembered that before, in the age of twelve, she had a slight crush on Inuyasha. She didn't think anyone noticed, trying to act normal towards him. But after a few months, it disappeared. Maybe because it was the time Inuyasha was being too mean.

She observed Inuyasha's features as he gave a smirk as he played with her younger brother. She didn't know why, but every time Inuyasha wasn't mean to her, she couldn't help but smile. His gaze meets hers and they were instantly drawn to each others' eyes.

Maybe it didn't disappear.

Kagome instantly shook her head. _What the hell? _She thought as she stood up and told her mother that she was feeling tired and would like to go home to rest. After wishing her brother a 'happy birthday', she left. All those in the vicinity were giving her varied looks. Some were suspicious, some disapproving and some were looks of understanding. But what struck her the most was Inuyasha's expression. It was maybe that she couldn't quite understand it.

* * *

- 

-

-

-

Kagome entered the room, searching for her misplaced mobile phone. It was another one of those gatherings in her house. She had to get her phone back, before the guests would get it and use it to blackmail her. She saw that Inuyasha's parents were with hers; stuck in a conversation she absolutely had no idea about. She saw Inuyasha with their friends playing some sort of game. He looked up and rushed towards her.

"Kagome?" he started.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it." she said spitefully, confident that he will say something cruel to annoy her to wits end. She found her phone and took this opportunity to leave the room.

"Kagome Higurashi, I love you." And at that moment, time stopped. All the people present were focused on him.

"What?" she turned towards the now-kneeling hanyou. Sango was at her side immediately. Kagome, half-fainted, and Sango caught her.

"That is what…" He mumbled something incoherent. She now knew that he was just messing with her, and stood up showing Inuyasha that she wasn't convinced.

Seeing that she didn't believe him, he said, "Kagome, I…." He approached the speechless girl.

_Damn it! _She thought, _He's just messing with you._

"Pardon?" she squeaked. "What did you say?"

"All I said was I like your shirt. It's because you're wearing a certified Inuyasha fan t-shirt. Don't tell me you miss me, babe. You're always a number one girl!" The said girl's eyes widened at Inuyasha's outburst. Her eyes drifted from Inuyasha to herself, and found that she was wearing her red shirt with the cute little dog. _Where had I heard that before?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

Kagome woke up, drenched with sweat. Her heart was beating so hard, that she could hear it in the darkened room. Looking at the time and saw that it was still time for bed, she tried to go back to sleep but her dreams were threatening. _What the heck? Why did I dream of Inuyasha? _She knew that she needed help. Grabbing her phone, she sent a text to Sango to meet her somewhere tomorrow.

Then she tried to sleep once more.

* * *

-

-

-

-

Sango sipped the milkshake she ordered. She glanced at her wrist watch. It was already five minutes passed the time she and Kagome had agreed on. Sango looked around, looking for her best friend. She saw her approaching, and Sango beckoned her to the table.

"What do you want to talk about that is so important? That you had to send me a text in the middle of the night saying that you want to meet up with me, hmm?" Sango immediately asked once her friend was seated across her.

"I dreamt of Inuyasha." Kagome replied abruptly, the same time Sango had sipped from her milkshake. This caused Sango to spit out her contents of her mouth to the person who happened to pass by.

"What?!" she shrieked. Kagome pointed to the unlucky person beside her friend. "Oops."

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Author's Ramblings**

None for this chapter!

Questions?

Comments?

Violent Reactions?

_**REVIEW!!!**_

Ja ne!

azuyama-chan


	13. Where your loyalty lies

* * *

**For the Sake of Business**

**By: azuyama-chan**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sango apologised to the man again and again. He was covered in milkshake that once inhabited Sango's mouth. His black hair, his face, blue shirt and jeans were stained from the drink. Wiping the milkshake off his eyes, he revealed the most familiar purple eyes Sango has seen.

"Miroku?" said the man as he chuckled at the sound of his own name. "Ah, my dear Sango, what a -", he paused and studied his current state, "pleasant surprise?"

"Miroku?" she repeated. "Aren't you supposed to be with Inuyasha?"

"Where is he?" Kagome's concerned voice wafted through their ears. They were both shocked and touched at Kagome's display of _affection._ But it was Miroku who first got over the shock.

"He went with this female he claims to be a friend of his. I honestly think that…"

"It could just be possibly his cousin." Sango cut him off before Miroku could put forward his perverted _opinion._

"Nope. And believe me, I know her cousin."

"You do?" Came Kagome's naïve response. _I mean, they could possibly have known each other. He's practically Inuyasha's best friend. Scratch that, he is. _

"Of course. We did a song together, she had an amazing voice."

**Flashback**

"_Wow, searching all day, and I finally found it."_

_Miroku was eating his childhood favourite snack, pocky. When he arrived at the recording studio, he was looking for his manager. He received a text message from Ronnie Smythe, his manager, informing him that he had to go to the studio, pronto. _

"_Ah, Miroku,__" Ronnie greeted the approaching singer, "__You're finally here. There's someone I want you to meet."_

_Ronnie moved away, letting Miroku see the person he temporarily hid from view. Miroku saw a fellow Nihonjin(1) and he hadn't seen another Japanese for the last three months. She gave a warm smile, and her amber eyes reminded her of his best friend he hadn't seen for a long time._

"_Hajimemashita__." She greeted before bowing. "Watashi wa Takahashi Ayuka. Douzo yourishiku. (2)" _

"_Douzo yourishiku, Ayuka-san. I think you already know my name. Hehe…"_

"_Hai, Miroku-san.__ I heard that you had been working in an English album, I too, am a singer. I am in a band, _Driven by Instinct."

"_I'm sorry, but I haven't heard of it."_

"_We just started. Plus, we mostly sing English songs."_

"_Ah, sou desu ne.(3)"_

"_Uh, hello?" __Ronnie interrupted. "__English speaker, over here. Don't leave me out of the conversations. For all we know, you might be insulting me and I wouldn't even know it."__ He lets out a tiny chuckle and was soon joined by the two in laughter._

"_I'm sorry, Ronnie-san. Don't worry about it, we didn't insult you." __Ayuka reassured._

"_Ayuka-san, you mentioned that you were a Takahashi, ne?"__ Miroku asked. "__Do you any by chance, know the infamous, Inuyasha?"_ It might be a long shot, _he thought, _but I might as well try.

"_Hai. He's my cousin."_

**End of Flashback**

"I see Inuyasha!" Sango shared with the other two. "Inuyasha!" She shouted and pointed at the walking hanyou and the girl beside him. The girl eerily looked like Kagome. The stranger looked up as they called him revealing her brown eyes.

"Guys," Inuyasha started as they finally caught up with each other. "This is Kikyo."

They each introduced themselves, each bearing a friendly smile. Inuyasha excused himself and went inside the nearby shop. The others talked for a bit, in order let Kikyo feel comfortable.

"So, Kikyo, where did you come from?" Kagome asked, after noticing a slight change in her accent.

"I migrated to New Zealand when I was ten." She replied.

"Doesn't Inuyasha's cousin come from New Zealand as well?" Miroku piped in.

"She does. In fact we used to hang out together."

"And you also became friends with Inuyasha when he comes to visit his cousin, right?" Miroku confirmed.

"Actually, I'm his girlfriend." She said. A few minutes later, Inuyasha came out, bringing a light blue box in his hands. He shyly gives it to Kikyo, who just gives a light smile. She takes it with a blush on her face.

"Guys," Inuyasha addressed the other three, "Me and Kikyo have places to be. See you around." Without further addressing them, he left together with Kikyo. The trio also went on their way. Kagome looked back at them and saw Kikyo wrap her arm around Inuyasha's waist. Unable to look for any longer, she turns away.

"Take it off." Inuyasha abruptly said, scaring the daylights out of his current companion. "What?" Kikyo asked, not sure of what he said. "Take your hand off my waist." "Okay." she replied dejectedly. She slowly took her arm from him, and crossed hers. Seeing her dejected look, he continued, "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that… they think I'm with Kagome." She nodded in understanding. "Fine, but let me buy lunch." Smiling, she rushed ahead. He chuckled in response.

--

"_Yeah, I had fun."_

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"_Yeah. Thanks again for being my tour guide."_

"No problem. Bye."

"_Bye."_

CLICK!

He placed his phone down, when a knock on the door came. It was Yuri, one of their family's maids. "Inuyasha-sama," she started, "someone is here to see you." She moved aside to reveal Kagome. Kagome, being the polite, respectful and well-mannered girl she is, gives a slight bow to Yuri and gave her thanks.

Yuri bowed in response and left the room, giving the two their privacy. In addition, she closed the door so that no snooping maid or butler might interrupt them. Seeing as Yuri had left, Kagome half scolded half yelled, "What do you mean that Kikyo is your girlfriend?"

"What?!" Inuyasha replied in an equally loud voice.

"She said that she is your girlfriend."

"Before! She was my girlfriend before!"

"Oh." And then, silence came.

"Yeah. I broke up with her, but we're still good friends." Inuyasha said, now keeping his voice down.

"That's because she said earlier that-"

"She can't accept it." He interrupted. "She keeps on saying that we are together even though I've moved on with my life."

_Moved on...? _Kagome asked herself.

"Why are you so set up on knowing anyway?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome turned to open the door.

"Just checking where your loyalty lies…" she said on her way out. It just left Inuyasha with a confused look on his face.


End file.
